TF stories
by Themoldysausage
Summary: none of These are actually a fanfic of anything, I just couldn't find anywhere else to post them, I'll take them down when I do


Jim walked into his room and started playing his PS3, he had just begun playing _LEGO LORD OF THE RINGS _when a loud orchestra of creaky engines started playing, he let the TARDIS ringtone play for a little bit, then picked it up. "Hey Skyrose, what's up?" Jim asked "Hey Jim, can I, oooohh, come over?" Skylar replied from the other end. "Sure, what are you doing?" "Quick breast massage, you know I love those." Skylar said nervously. "see you in a bit." "alright,". Skylar "Skyrose" Tigri and Jim had been dating for almost two years, she was a tall girl of about 5'10" and 16 years old, she was a brunette with hair down to her bust line, she had quite a pretty face as well but was very vicious at times.

At about 11:30 Skylar walked into Jim's house. "hey Skyrose" said Jim

then he Kissed her, then she snapped to her senses, "Maybe later lover boy," she playfully chided " we have business, 'What business?' Jim wondered "can we go to your room?" asked Skylar "Yeah sure, let's go."

After they were in his room, Skylar turned to Jim, "Jim, there's something you should know." Skylar said nervously "what's that?"asked Jim

"Now, because our anniversary is tomorrow, I figured it is finally time I shared with you the Tigri family secret. See, generations ago, my great great great grandfather Marcus Tigri discovered an ancient wolf statue, this was the sacred Rune of Lycanthrop, a rune that cursed whoever touched it. But Marcus was lucky, the Tigris family has the tiger spirit watching over them so the Rune made Marcus a weretiger instead of a werewolf, he could now change at will, and it now runs in our family. Jim, I am a weretiger."

"yeah right!" Jim laughed, "you think I believe that bullshit?" "it's true!" Skylar insisted, "Prove it."

"Fine, if you wish." she then focused. At first Jim wanted to snap her out of it with a kiss, but then he saw the most peculiar thing, in Skylar's mouth, he saw fangs grow, Skylar was transforming! Her face kept changing, she began to grow whiskers then grew feline ears her nose became a small snout and her hair began to shrink. She then turned around and Jim got a view of her ass, then something bulged at the top, "watch." she commanded, Jim watched as a long tail grew out of her ass, watched as her legs began growing, tearing her jeans, eventually she had no more pants, just panties, then her shoes began to bulge as she turned around her shoes tore off, revealing paws. As he gazed up her body he stopped at her torso, which was growing as well, "Now it get's fun," she commented, and her arms began growing muscles, a lot and they got bigger until they were the width of her legs, tearing off her sleeves, then her stomach grew to fit her waist, and then, her breasts grew, ripping through her shirt shredding what was left, then Skylar tore off her bra because it was uncomfortable,finally her pupils slited so she had feline eyes, and before Jim stood a weretiger.

"okay, I believe you. Quick question," Jim gestured to her "you're not a full tiger, most weretigers are."

"I'm a still just a kitten so I'm not a full tiger yet, even though I'm bigger, I'm less dangerous, small one bites you, don't keep it to yourself,"

"nice reference."

"oh shutup you nerd, now take of shirt, I wanna show your something." so, Jim took his shirt of a Skylar held out her hands to his chest, he expected her scratch it but instead, she sort of, spat on it, with her hand. "now take off your pants, close your eyes, and focus on your guardian animal." Jim didn't know what that meant but did it anyway. He closed his eyes, focused, then felt all tingly, he opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was a werewolf! "A wolf huh? Pretty cool, don't worry, you can still control yourself, the wolf spirit is protecting your conscience, otherwise you'd fight me out of canine nature." "So, we're animals," Jim commented

"Duh"

"remember what you said earlier about maybe later after i kissed you?"

"I see where you are going with this and the answer is yes you can hold my boobs,"

"Boobs?" Jim interjected," you never call them boobs."

"But I'm not me, now, they're boobs." This was getting weirder and weirder. But nonetheless, Jim went to Skylar and put his hands -_Paws_- on her "boobs" and gently caressed them, then he went behind and began a breast massage on her, this surprised her because he normally only did this when they were in their secret spot in the woods "This will be happening a lot more often." he said in her ear. he finished the massage and then asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he changed, "How do we change back?" Jim asked.

"This may sound weird, but I've always done it by Imagining my boobs, my normal 23b boobs, so maybe you can focus on your penis?" Jim tried, but nothing happened, "maybe I have to focus on your boobs as well, can you change back so I can see them?"

"alright." Skylar shrunk back down to a normal naked girl. Jim looked at her boobs then found that he was shrinking down, he was now his naked self again, he grabbed Skylar's breasts, kissed her and said, you're the best girlfriend ever.


End file.
